A Dark Night
by anzobby
Summary: What happens when Harry goes to his grandfathers? What relation does he have to the XMen?
1. Epilouge

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Summary: Crossover of X-Men and Harry Potter, HPArchangel, HPDM slash, LoganJean.

Teaser: What happens when Harry is sent to his grandfathers? What relation does he have to the X-Men?

He grasped around the bed stand in the darkness looking for the bottle of pills he stole from the pharmacy a week earlier. He attempted to get them without mentally breaking down in one of the aisles, but was unsuccessful and had a hard time getting them. He walked in and saw a couple trying to decide which comforter to get for their bedroom. While others were giving them point blank stares of bigotry, he was looking at the scene unfold with nostalgic bitterness. The cashier started to ask questions and he just responded with straightforward answers while allowing the tears to escape his eyes. Now that he had them, he'd been avoiding them.

He had just woken up from a nightmare about the final battle. He'd dreamt of all the deaths that he couldn't take back now. All the people he let down, he let die. He turned to the clock at his side, it read 2:15. It was getting closer to the time of death. He rose from the bed and let the blankets fall to the floor. As they fell, he heard creaking footsteps coming up the stairs. His bare feet were chilled when meeting the cold tile floor. He remembered fighting so fervently to get carpet, but he couldn't go against the one he loved. He looked at the other side of the bed and started to cry again at the empty image. He missed the person that was supposed to be at his side. He looked back at his journal on the bed stand. He remembered last night when he wrote about how much he hated the fact that he continued to cry.

Getting to the restroom, he stumbled. There was a loss of energy, and his body ached with every movement. There were sharp pains every time he moved his arms because of the strain it would put on his back. In the restroom he stared at the mirror ahead. His eyes were puffy from the constant crying. He turned the faucet on and put his hands under the flowing water. After a few seconds, he splashed water on his face. He had fresh scars along his sides and back. He turned to the shower and turned the water on full blast and as scorching hot as he could get it. While the water heated up, he went outside the restroom and pulled a towel from the closet adjacent to the bathroom. The softness felt good against his chiseled stomach. Back in the restroom, he stood in front of the mirror. He could see someone down the corridor behind him in the reflection. He turned and stared back at him. While the stranger was starting to cry and look at him with pleading eyes, he got angry and slammed the bathroom door.

Walking out of the dark corridor from the bathroom Harry wiped his tears and walked into his room. He sat on his bed and sobbed in to nothing. He was feeling more and more exhausted by the minute. His gashes along his back were still red and inkling blood. He had to pull a towel around his back and tighten it to soak up some of the falling blood. After awhile he got up from his bed and wandered back to the restroom. He dropped the blood soaked towel to the floor. He looked in the mirror and sighed deeply. He turned slightly so he could take a peak at his back…the scars were so fresh.

River made her way back to the top of the stairs. She went to the bathroom with the door ajar. Enough for her to hear what he was saying,

"Why? Why? What did I do? Oh god, please help me. I need you. This isn't the end. I'll kill you. I'll kill you damn it!"

River's silent sobbing was started to overtake her. She walked away and sat in his room. Here, she found comfort in a man she once knew. As she sat there her mind started to recall the events that had unfolded. The war that had begun four years ago had pulled so much out of him that he was only a shell of what he once was. Two years ago began the struggle for his love. He had no way of knowing what Draco would do. He was powerless, just a teen. So in love and he would have to suffer through it.


	2. Reincarnation Preparation

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Summary: Crossover of X-Men and Harry Potter, HPArchangel, HPDM slash, LoganJean.

Teaser: What happens when Harry is sent to his grandfathers? What relation does he have to the X-Men?

James sat quite elegantly at the kitchen table. Wearing a white, crisp shirt and black slacks, he looked very much like the muggle fictional character James Bond. He sat with a slight slouch and had one leg over the other with his right ankle on his left knee. He was drumming his fingers against the glass table in front of him.

The mahogany furniture accented the forest green walls of Godrics Hollow. Behind him on the mantle of the fireplace in the family room was a portrait of his incipient family. His son, a baby of only 9 months, was sleeping peacefully in his wife's arms. She was lying across the black plush sofa, a green throw blanket on her legs. Her child's stomach was on hers and his head on her breast. As she took deep breaths, he floated on the waves.

James turned to look at his wife and son and saw both their angelic faces. His unruly black hair slewed across his head, he combed through it with his fingers. Lily had gone to Diagon Alley with his son. He'd been waiting patiently, but was starting to get upset.

He looked up at the portrait and eyed his painted self, then snickered. In the portrait he was on the floor, snoring away in unison with Lily's belly. He looked back at the bound book on the table in front of him, still deciding whether or not to show Lily.

He stood from his seat and then instantly pounded the table. Frustration, anger, sadness overwhelming his senses. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of brandy from the wine storage. Quickly pouring a glass, he downed it in one gulp.

Just as he poured his second glass, a whoosh of flames erupted from the fireplace. Out stepped Lily, Harry, and a short man carrying several bags. James rushed in, paid the short man and took the bags from him. The short man threw floo powder into the fireplace and sped off to 'Diagon Alley'.

"Oh, Lily love, what took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Harry wanted more and more things, and I just couldn't deny him."

She walked into the next room and Harry followed closely behind, his arms outstretched, fingers opening and closing, begging to be picked up. His mother sat an turned around acquiescing to her sons request picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

James watched the scene unfold and a smile graced his mouth.

…………………………………

Finally, they put Harry to sleep and walked into the family room. James lay first on the plush sofa and Lily snuggled between his legs and into his arms.

"Lily, I think I have an idea." James said, hope and uncertainty dripping out his mouth.

"I don't know James; maybe we should just accept fate and let it happen." She sighed with resignation in her voice. Her battle for emotional freedom making its way to her last days.

"I've created something, a spell, and it might let us go with ease…." James looked down at his wife and waited. Lily turned her head to look up to see his eyes staring into hers and her eyes matching the intensity. Her hand floated onto his and their fingers entwined. She pushed her body up so that her lips could meet his. They kissed with sadness in them and then parted.

"I love you. Tell me what it is."

He drew in a breath, then exhaled letting all his fear, anxiety, and uncertainty escape, "I've created a reincarnation spell." Lily's eyes shot open and she quickly turned her head to look at James.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've created a spell to allow our memories to dwell in an object for a certain amount of time and then release to someone. They'll receive the memories and they can have two sets, their own and ours. When the time comes, they'll seek out the last thing we witnessed". Throughout the entire explanation, Lily's eyes conveyed her emotions. Her shock, happiness, nervousness, and, of course, uncertainty.

She looked back up at her husband and after looking at him no more than two seconds and then glancing at the door to the room their son slept in, she made her decision and smiled at her husband.

"Let's do it."

"Wonderful."

………………………………

The next day, Lily and James made sure that Sirius and Remus would have Harry for the next two days. They didn't want anyone to interrupt their days alone, and probably their last days alone. First they went out shopping, but realized how much they truly were parents when they looked in their bags only to discover advanced toys, expensive clothes, and…diapers. All for Harry.

On their way out the store center, James bought Lily a beautiful necklace. On the icy silver stone was a beautiful majestic black dragon with grey eyes that swam in the stone.

Sirius had to drop off Harry for an hour the next day, so Lily and James postponed the ceremony till later that night. At the moment, James was deep in the walk-in closet.

"Dear, have you seen my dragon hide cuff links?" James was searching for his nicest outfit and hoped his wife would know where his cuff links were.

"Dear?!"

He still hadn't heard a response and was now entering a new state of worry.

"Dear, please answer me!"

Panic in his voice and mind, he ran out the closet, out the room, down the stairs and through the house all the while shouting, "Dear!?" and "Lily!" He walked out the house, or rather, ran out the house to the patio.

"Dear?!!"

"Yes James? What's wrong?" He turned to the startling voice to see his wife, calm as the sea, sitting with Harry in her lap, rocking back and forth.

"Where were you?! I've been screaming your name running around the house."

Lily, realizing James distress, opted out of telling him that he had a silencing charm on the house. She put the bouncing boy in the outdoor playpen and walked to her husband to embrace him. She whispered into his ear.

"I love you. Don't worry. I'm fine, it's okay. Shhh… I love you."

He instantly eased into her embrace, but the relief inundating his body was too much and he fell to his knees. Clutching at her stomach, he sobbed into her flowing skirt. She only smiled and held his head to her, her son making sounds from the playpen.

……………………………

In the next hour after Lily comforted her husband, Sirius and Remus had come to pick up Harry. They took him so that Lily and James could get some "alone" time, or so they were told.

Making it into the living room, they pulled out all the materials needed for the spell. Both looked at the coffee table and, down on their knees, about to create the potion, they looked at each other and smiled.

Two hours later, with the potion created, James and Lily laid on the couch. James had his back to the sofa and Lily was spooned into his body.

"Are you ready to do this, dear?" A twinkle of a tear lay in his eyes, "Should we take this chance? It may very well kill us…"

"James?" Lily turned her face to look directly into his eyes, with no mask of emotion, sadness was overwhelmingly obvious in her voice and her tears, "we'll die soon anyway."

James displayed a sad smile, let his tear fall onto Lily's cheek and let a lingering kiss to his wife fall on her lips.

"I love you so much, Lily."

They stood up and moved to opposite sides of the table. James handed Lily a vial and they gave one last reassuring glance towards each other.

"I love you as well, James."

They nodded a 'go' to each other and downed the icy blue potion. They both spoke the incantation in another language. As soon as James incited the last word they took a temporal apparation.

James transported to a room that housed a sleeping man. It was a hotel like room, very cozy. The man had dark hair, fair skin and a scruffy amount of facial hair.

Lily on the other hand saw a woman who had red hair like hers. She was sleeping with a man that had red sunglasses on. The woman had stunning blue eyes and was looking at her bedmate with worry.

Both Lily and James transported back.

……………………………..

That was the end of the second chapter. I would NOT mind if someone wanted to help me out on this story. It's BIG, I mean, REALLY BIG. I need some help and I won't be afraid to admit it. I love my story line and I don't want this one to go to waste like the others. By the way, Protected By His Blue Flames is finished. I just don't have the energy to type it out…Maybe if some fans of mine were to send some reviews on it, that say they actually want me to finish it… Damn it! Please send reviews. Constructive criticism is 'welcomed'.


	3. A Little Tiff

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Summary: Crossover of X-Men and Harry Potter, HPArchangel, HPDM slash, LoganJean.

Teaser: What happens when Harry is sent to his grandfathers? What relation does he have to the X-Men?

When Lily and James apparated back to their family room, they needed a few minutes to catch their breath. As soon as they looked up and spotted each other, grins spread on their lips and adrenaline pumped through their veins. Now that they knew their spell worked, they could change a few plans about theirs, and, thankfully, Harry's future. Another glance after they'd finally become able to breathe comfortably and they were off.

"Who did you-""Did you see-"

"I saw a –""Yes, I did-"

"You first." "You first"

"NO, You!" "NO, You!"

"Ok!" "Ok!"

"…" "…"

"Then, GO!" "Then, GO!"

"Stop!" "Stop!"

"Fine!" "Fine!"

"Lily!"

"What?!"

"Ok, now that we've established that the spell worked, you go first."

"Well," He walked to Lily and sat down behind her with his legs open so that he could pull her into his embrace; his arms circled around her and his hands caressed her tummy, "I felt a tugging from the inside and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the feeling stopped. I was sort of floating above a bed. There was… a lady." She touched her hair, "She had hair like mine, but beautiful blue eyes. She was sleeping with a man who had on glasses, but they were red and had a peculiar design." She let her hair go so that she could put her hand on either of her husbands' knees and he put his hands over hers. She turned to look at him and kissed his neck. She sighed and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Tell me what happened with you?"

"Well, I got that similar feeling and was transported to a room. It was cozy; it looked like a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked … actually, like a criminal. What do you think?"

"Tell me what he actually looked like." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why? Already attracted to your reincarnated husband?"

"What?! You are such a dork!" An expression of shock passed his features. 

"You think _I'm_ a dork? Have you **seen** your son?" She merely smiled at him and kissed his lips.

………………………

"Lily, dear, I think it's time we started to set up Harrys' future…" Lily and James were laying in their oversized bed. The comforter was thrown about as they had just made love not but half an hour ago.

Lily looked to James, a sad but amused smile on her face.

"A wonderful night we had tonight and you had to cock it up?"

"Oh," He kissed her neck, "Lily," he sucked just below her jaw, "love," he licked at her chin, "you know I can't," he bit lovingly at her earlobe, "cock," he said suggestively in her ear, "it," he kissed her cheek and mentally sighed as he felt her once open in lust mouth transform into a smile. "Up."

She grabbed his head from behind and crushed their lips together. After a few seconds, they came up for air and Lily straddled James.

"Ok. Tomorrow, invite the boys over so they can watch Harry. We'll go out and set stuff up."

………………………….

The next morning, the two bodies of Godrics Hollow went to an array of places to set up Harry's comfortable future. First they stopped by Gringotts.

Lily and James stepped into the building to see the familiar sight of goblins running around the stands.

"Do you think we should give him his own or access to ours?" Lily had her arm around her husbands and continued to ask worried questions,

"How much should we give him?" She tensed up a little bit, "What if he lives with muggles? Should we convert the money? All of it? Half of it?" James cringed at the force of Lily's grip.

He turned and held Lily by her elbows for support. He calmed her by kissing her forehead, taking note of the softness of her skin.

"Dear, he'll have his own account, 50 million galleons and 25 million pounds." At James's calm and understanding, tenderness and firm action, Lily settled down and let a sad calm grin grace her features.

"Thank you."

She returned a kiss on his lips and both turned back to the sight that was Gringotts. Walking gingerly to Booth 3, they stumbled a bit at the daunting situation.

"Yes? May I help you?" A goblin had appeared at the booth to look at the loyal bank customers. "-Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how may I help you this evening?"

"Yes. We'd like to open a new account and transfer funds."

James stood beside his wife and spoke to the goblin clearly. A face of determination, determined not to shed a tear, he continued-

"We'd like to open an account for our son, Harry James Potter."

"Certainly sir." And with that the goblin fell under the booth to gather some materials. He returned looking a little flustered, but excited to work with the Potters. They usually left a large tip for their teller in waiting.

The goblin took the materials and placed them in front of the Potters. He first picked up a key and card.

"Our first step is deciding which lock to use. Would you like a key that can transfigure to a pendant to wear around the neck? Or the card for practical use?" James looked thoughtful about the decision and turned to Lily.

"What do you think?" he said with a expression of deep thought. Lily's face turned a light shade of pink as a result of being placed on the spot. She was also thoughtful and then decided.

"I want both for him and key is to be transfigured into a locket with our pictures. I also want a musical piece to play and him to hear us say 'We love you, Henry'."

The goblin smiled. "Of course."

He pulled out a slip of rose colored parchment.

"If you'll please just say what you'd like the locket to say, repeat it into the paper." Lily reached out and grabbed the rose colored parchment.

She spoke with as much love she could muster, but it was difficult as she realized the situation. She spoke with all the love in her heart, but both James and goblin at booth 3 could detect the sadness permeating her message.

"Harry. I love you so much. And I always will. You are my pride and joy and the happiness of my heart. I know you will become a wonderful and handsome man and you would make any witch or wizard happy. I love you, Harry."

She finished the statement with a smile on her lips and tear stained cheeks. James smiled at her and for the next few moments that felt like an eternity, they started into each others' eyes.

"Would you like to say something as well, sir?" The goblin brought them out of their paradise. Without looking at Booth 3 goblin and keeping his eyes on his wife he replied,

"Of course." He took the rose colored parchment out of Lilys' hands, brushing her hand with his fingertips.

"Harry, I want you to know that I love you as well. I hope that you future holds peace, love , and life after your hardest moments which your mother and I will be there to watch over you, as much in life as in spirit. Take good care of yourself and find your true happiness."

He gave the rose colored parchment back to the goblin and waited hand in hand, side by side with Lily. The goblin snapped his long, spint fingers and the key first took in the parchment, then transfigured into the locket. The goblin handed it to the Potters. They opened it and found themselves watching on one side of the locket a smiling picture of them, kissing quickly. On the other, it seemed James and Lily stood side by side and repeated their memoirs, first Lily then James. Both were proud of the job well done.

"Harry will know how much you love him, just by how much you both will end up spoiling him over the years."

At this one stray comment both Lily and James exchanged looks of hurt, sadness, and depression. James spoke firm, not angry at the goblin, but pained at the damage those words brought.

"We'd like to alter our Last Will and Testament, as well."

The goblin hid any reaction to the statement and merely replied, "Of course."

Two hours later after the painful process, Lily and James had successfully given all their money and possessions to Harry as an occurrence of his 16th birthday. They both desperately wanted him to receive his inheritance sooner rather than later.

After apparating back to Godrics Hollow, they proceeded to walk to the park down the lane. The sun was setting and they both wanted some time alone.

"James, are we doing the right thing?"

"Yes." Lily looked at James, amazed in his confidence.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

…………………………..

Both apparated back to the front yard and walked into see a giant black dog drowning their son in slobber.

"Sirius, it's not a good idea to fill Harry up with your fleas!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. The giant black dog then transfigured into a scruffy looking human with wondrous blue eyes.

"Oh Lily, lighten up, he loves it."

"Ris! Ris!" Harry's attempt at 'Sirius' earned awwws from the crowd. "DaDa!" He called for his father to pick him up and picked up he was.

"Whatcha gonna make for dinner, Lily?"

"What makes you think I'm feeding you, Remus?"

"Yea, Remus? What makes you think you'll get fed, you filthy animal?"

"Look who's talking you're the filthy dog!"

"You mean _sly _dog…" He added with a wagging of his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You two perverts! I'll feed you meatloaf. Then BOTH you filthy dogs get out of my house!"

"But…Lily….Love. _You_ invited them over."

"No…_We_ invited them over and _I_ am kicking them out. Tough noogies." All three men smiled at their mother figure and chuckled softly.

"Lovely meatloaf, Lily."

"You're lying."

"Oh! Thank god _you_ know. This stuff is terrible."

"I was joking."

A look of realization passed Remus' face and then he tried to save with "Of course, I was only kidding as well, heehee."

"No you weren't!"

"Sirius, you're supposed to _defend_ you one true love."

"Thank god it's not you then…"

Remus' eyes glazed over in pain before the put on an obviously fake smile and said, "Yes. Thank god."

He got up and barely mumbled 'excuse me' before throwing his napkin on the chair and sulked off. Sirius regretted his words but decided not to follow after Remus. He looked at James' angry face.

"I can't."

Lily, fuming with anger, stood haughtily and stomped to Sirius who was sitting down, mouth open with fork in its pursuit, but posed at the entrance and slapped him. Hard. Across the left cheek.

"Bastard."

She stormed off after Remus, but not before giving James a pointed look that said, 'FIX THIS'.


	4. Just Desserts

James took a few seconds to clear his own anger. Once he'd taken a few breaths and had safely placed his knife and fork away from himself, letting his harmless spoon stay by his side, he started to speak, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Look, you-"

"He cheated on me."

"-And he drowned himself in vodka for it."

"Then why isn't he dead?"

The insulting and rather shocking comment earned him a spoon to the head.

"Owww…What the hell was that for?"

James stood full of anger and spoke dangerously low…

"I. Don't. Care. He. Is. Your. Husband."

"I know that, James! It hurts! I was gone for two fucking days, James! He couldn't wait for me? I gave my life to him, my soul, I gave my life force! And just as easily as I gave that to him, HE THREW IT AWAY IN SEVERUS-FUCKING-SNAPE!"

"I know…I know….shh."

Sirius had tears falling down his cheeks. Tears he hadn't cried for his broken heart were spilling onto James' shoulder, as he was caught in an embrace by his best friend.

"I know, but he loves you. He's regretted it since. What would it take to show you that, honey?"

"What do I have to do?" Both Sirius and Jams looked up to see Remus, with red and puffy eyes, crying.

"What do I have to do?" he repeated.

"Kill him." While James was shocked at the obviously ridiculous demand, Remus let a small smile, in all its sincerity, show.

"Only if you kidnap him for me." Sirius smiled but debated in his head.

Sirius jumped up from James embrace and planted the kiss of a dog on Remus.

"Oh, god. Stop! Please kiss me like the man that you are, Sirius."

Sirius immediately transformed back and kissed Remus with burning passion. He stopped shyly and asked, "Why?"

Remus could only look into his husbands eyes, "Because…Because…" All at once he broke down and let out his reasoning.

"Because I missed you! You'd never left me since we met. Never. It was too much and like a baby, like an idiot, an imbecile, I gave in to his seduction and-"

"WHAT!?"

"I gave int-"

"I know what you said, you cunt! I thought you went to him, that's why I was upset, but I know you'd give in like a baby to any male seduction. What do you mean he seduced you? Oh yea. THIS CHANGES SOOOO MUCH."

With so much as a seconds notice, Sirius disapparated. Remus, shocked at his husbands maniacal behavior began to panic.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Both James and Remus turned to see the person who voiced Remus' thoughts.

"Lily, love, where have you been?" She ticked off her fingers as she listed,

"Slapping Sirius, consoling Remus, feeding Harry, and answering you," she bit back sarcastically. Remus shrank at the animosity in her voice.

"Love, we're off to prevent Sirius from ending up in Azkaban for murder." Before she could object both had apparated to follow Sirius.

"You! You! You asshole!"

"What are you doing?! It wasn't my fault!"

Remus and James were shocked at the scene. Snape was pinned no his back by Sirius' left arm, he had his pants ripped down to his ankles and his penis was exposed to the dagger in his right hand which was raised above his head ready to strike.

"If you didn't do anything, you wouldn't be SOORRRYYY!" At the last word he brought the dagger down swiftly to penetrate the precious family jewels of Severus Snape when-

"SHRINK IT!"

"What?" Sirius said, confusion written all over his face. James and Remus simultaneously let a sigh of relief escape their lips. Sirius, though, was still holding the knife over Severus' genitals, ready to strike. Nothing would give him more pleasure than making his personal villain pay for the damage he caused to a near-perfect marriage. Sirius found him to be the epitome of a 'home-wrecker'. After Severus had persuaded Remus that he was deeply interested in him and only looking out for him, he'd seduced and charmed himself into the bed shared by these star-crossed lovers. The guilt was overwhelming to Remus. As soon as Sirius returned, he confessed his infidelity. Sirius told him no explanation was necessary and walked right out the door. He'd only assumed that the encounter was initiated by Remus, himself.

In the present, now that Sirius learned the truth, he believed the culprit deserved his punsihment in the form of severe and gruesome castration.

"I said 'shrink it', instead of being placed in Azkaban for assault."

"But I want him to pay!"

"One day, darling, when this war is over. I promise."

After a minute of thinking, (hours, it seemed, to Severus) Sirius dropped the dagger, pulled out his wand, and placed the tip directly in the middle of the cretin's forehead.

"Stupefy!" he shouted angrily at his victim. Severus' head was forced inro the wodden floor from the close impact of the spell, possibly causing damage.

"Sirius!"

"What? I could care less if he's braindead." Sirius replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

James rolled his eyes in response.

----------------

AN: Hah, it's been so long since I updated, but I do plan on jumping back on the bandwangon. A little help is necessary, though. It's been a while. J


	5. The End for Lily and James

The next couple of days passed with fear in Lily and James increasing constantly. They were proud that they could help to defend so many lives with their work in the Order of the Phoenix. But never would they want to give up a happy life with their son so easily. James was finding it harder and harder to keep himself composed. If he allowed himself, even for a second, to think of a life without his son, to never be able to hold him or see him smile, he'd find himself moved to tears. Hours he'd spent staring at the familiar portrait above the mantle, his son and wife sleeping so peacefully. Lily had seen her husband staring at their portrait; she never had the heart to pull him out of his cold world and reassure him that everything was going to be fine. The truth was that sometimes things were overwhelming to her as well, and sometimes she needed to run to her best friend, Remus' home to cry her eyes out in one of his many rooms. Remus knew what troubled her. They both knew that Voldemort would soon make an attack on their home. Lily and James decided that by the end of the week, they were going to place their son in the care of Remus. Not to see him again until the end of this war.

But Voldemort showed up early.

Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort apparated in a small wooden area behind Godric's Hollow. Lucius shared his disgust of the smaller home with no shame, despite the fact that it wasn't that much smaller than his.

Voldemort steadily crept into the yard of the Potter home. Goyle had assured him he'd brought down all the charms that protected the Potters. He'd reported that he'd used Veritaserum before subsequently killing the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew.

After crossing into the fenced portion of the yard, he signaled for Lucius to apparate into the home.

On a particularly cold night in Godric's Hollow, Lily had just lain her son, Harry to sleep. She stared at his beautiful face and let only a few tears glide down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, I love you." She whispered. "My beautiful baby boy. I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I hope you grow up to be so handsome. Just like your father. I wish I could watch you grow up. I wish we weren't in this war. I love you."

She kissed him one last time on the forehead, walked out the room, and never looked back. Walking down the stairs, she smiled inwardly knowing she'd see her husband sitting in the living room staring up at the portrait waiting for her to make her way downstairs to him.

As she turned the corner into the living room, it was as if time had stopped. Her immediate line of sight brought her to see her husband beaming up at her, but a movement behind him, in the darkness, caught her attention. It only took a fraction of a second for her to make the realization. She looked back at James, deep into his eyes trying to convey, in the seconds she had left, all the love she possessed for him and Harry. Sad smiles were exchanged between the lovers.

"Avada Kedavra!" was heard behind James and the jet green sparks flew over his head and hit Lily square in the chest. She fell to the floor, a single tear on her cheeks. Sadness gracing her lips.

No time to spare, James ran up the stairs to Harry's room; green and red sparks missing him by just barely. Shutting the door to the nursery, Harry woke up suddenly. He looked up at his father standing over his crib and stuck his fingers in his tiny mouth and smiled at his 'Dada'. Only a few words escaped James mouth, barely a whisper, "I love you, son."

Harry witnessed a green light envelope his father as he fell to the floor. Harry pushed himself onto his feet and looked out the crib, onto the floor where his father lay peacefully. He looked up to see a snake-like man staring at him.

"So, you're the boy who was supposed to be my downfall? An infant," He sneered. "Avada Kedavra!" And all went dark.

Flames burst every now and then from the fiery remains of Godric's Hollow. A giant man stood watching the scene unfold, tears evading his eyes. A pop behind him and a short gasp, followed by the sound of running footsteps. Sirius almost made it past the giant man, but he swiftly caught him by his collar and yanked him from the surroundings of the burnt fortress.

"Nooo! Harry… Lily… Where's James!?" Sirius yelled, fighting to free himself from the much larger man's grasp. "I saw them yesterday! Hagrid, I can save them! Let me go!"

Hagrid picked up Sirius and raised him by his shoulders, a whole foot off the ground.

"They're dead, Sirius." He said solemnly. "I already pulled them out." Sirius' face dawned realization. "And Harry!?" Tears fell like silk down his face. He braced himself. "Not Harry…"

Hagrid gently let Sirius down. "I've already sent him to Dumbledore. I have to put Lily and James in the ground. The fire hasn't stopped. Will it ever stop? Will he ever stop? Even now, he's gone and I have to put friends in their final resting place…"

Sirius looked behind his gentle, giant friend and saw the bodies of Lily and James resting on the ground. Their clothes slightly charred. Sirius head snapped back to Hagrid. "What do you mean, 'he's gone', Hagrid?"

"He's dead. Finally. Harry killed him." He said with a sad smile. "Musta' been his smile. Too beautiful for such an evil man. Wish I coulda killed him meself." He joked, trying to cure his own solemn self more than anything else. Sirius looked at his friends with no other feeling than to just lay down and die with them. His two best friends were dead and their son, he couldn't even find him.

"I'll do it, Hagrid. I'll bury them. Go clean yourself up at the Leaky Cauldron." But Hagrid just stood there, and continued to stare at the flames that were licking the night sky. Sirius looked back at his friends and saw their heartbreaking smiles._They died peacefully_, he thought, _at lea__st__ they had that_. Sirius decided to dig their graves by hand instead of with magic. With a flick of his wand a shovel appeared. Putting his wand away, he grabbed the hovering shovel and began to dig. Every mound of dirt he moved to form the grave allowed more tears to escape his eyes. By the time the burial place was finished, he was sobbing and pulling feverishly at the ground; tossing dirt everywhere, the shovel long abandoned. He paused and took deep breaths to help pull himself out of the ground. He walked to Lily and James and dropped to his knees. He gathered their hands in his and put them atop each others.

"Even in death; a love so beautiful. Untainted." He sighed deeply. Picking James up first, he carried him to freshly dug plot. He jumped in, still carrying James under the neck and knees, and placed him on the ground softly. Hagrid picked up Lily in the same manner and brought her to Sirius. He gently handed her to Sirius. Sirius laid her beside her equally departed husband. Hagrid extended his hand to help Sirius out of the hole.

After climbing out, he returned to the shovel to cover the final resting place of Lily and James Potter. Once he was finished he looked at Hagrid. "Thank you. I need to break the news to Remus. You'll tell me what you learn about Harry, yea?"

Hagrid replied. "Course I will."


	6. Off the Grandpa's

Albus Dumbledore didn't want to, but knew he had to take harry to the proper family. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were still up when Albus apparated on the doorstep of the Dursley home. Mistaking the 'pop' of apparition for a quick knock, Vernon Dursley went to answer the door with his ten month old son in his arms.

"Yes, hello?" Vernon greeted as he opened the portal to his quaint home. "Oh, my good man, I'm sorry to disturb you." Dumbledore said with ten month old Harry is his arms. "I'm just here to speak to Petunia."

"Yes, one minute. Come in." He opened the door wider to allow Dumbledore entrance to his abode. Dumbledore walked in and sat on the couch nearest to him. Vernon eyed Harry and began to chuckle.

"I find it quite amusing, we both have little boys in our arms. He's Dudley, my son. And you're grandson?"

"He's not my grandson." Dumbledore said solemnly. "But his name is Harry Potter."

"Potter? That's my sister-in-law's married name…" Realization dawned Vernon and he looked at Harry again, this time studying his facial features. Once Vernon figured out that this was indeed his nephew, he turned back to Dumbledore who continued to look at Vernon somberly.

"Did something happen to Lily?" He questioned.

"They're dead." Both Dumbledore and Vernon turned to where the voice emanated and found Petunia with tear-stained cheeks. Dumbledore only let his head hang, upset himself over the loss.

"Yes. Murdered. Earlier this evening."

"No…" She turned her head, composed herself, and then walked towards the couch; the knowledge of her sister's death exhausted her.

"May I?"

"I certainly hope so. He'll need to remain in your care." Petunia never took her eyes away from Harry as she responded to Dumbledore.

"No. I loved my sister, but we have our own little boy. To see my sister's eyes in her son everyday is too big a burden. He should stay with his grandfather."

"We can't seem to find him." Dumbledore said. He was perplexed that Petunia Dursley even knew about the man. "Do _you_ know where he is?"

"Of course I do." She handed her nephew back to Dumbledore. "He's in America." He left Europe after World War I. I wondered how that man is still alive, and then I remember that he's more than just human… And more than just a wizard." Dumbledore was perplexed at what Petunia may have meant, but did not dwell on the subject. "In fact, I'll take him to Eric if you don't mind. I would like to spend just a little time with my nephew."

"The matter of Harry Potter is much more serious. He is a savior to my entire kind. I need to explain a few things to his grandfather."

"Right, well, would you like to go tonight?"

"Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind." With all said, Petunia gathered her coat, bid goodbye to Vernon, and kissed her son goodnight.

Dumbledore and Petunia stood outside a large cavernous looking house. Petunia knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A large man with dark eyes and menacing teeth opened the door.

"Victor. I need to see Eric. It concerns his son." The man just tilted his head slightly and continued to stare at Petunia. "Victor. I need to speak to… _Magneto_." Petunia said, this time impatiently. Victor nodded understandingly and allowed Petunia to enter. When Dumbledore tried to gain entrance, Victor stopped him by placing himself in the doorway. "It's alright, Victor, let him in." Victor made no movement to let Dumbledore in.

"Yes, _Victor_, let him in." All turned to see an older man, nowhere near as old as Dumbledore, walk towards them. The way he'd emphasized Victor's name was in a patronizing manor. "His name is Sabretooth, dear, try to remember that."

"Eric, I have grave news." A small smile played on Eric's face.

"What could possibly be grave? The fact that you can't seem to remember that my name is Magneto? Damn it dear, stop calling me _Eric_."

"James is dead." Magneto's smirk disappeared. "So is Lily. This is their son. My nephew. This is your grandson." Magneto looked at the boy that Dumbledore carried and tenderly took him from his arms.

"My grandson?"

"Yes, your grandson."

"How is it my son and daughter-in-law are dead?"

"Voldemort." Magneto looked up at the speaker. "He was killed by Harry, here. After an attempt on his life after killing Lily and James, it backfired and subsequently killed him instead."

"So there's no chance that I can avenge my own son?"

"It would seem… that Harry has avenged his father first." Magneto looked down at the bundle of joy and let a smile grace his features. But the truth was that seeing this boy was making his heart sink. Cold-hearted man that he is, he was lost without his son.

"There is no where else, uh –"

"Harry"

"Yes, Harry, can go?"

Petunia piped up. "No. He can stay with me. We have a boy of our own."

"Fine. I will take him."

"There's just a few things, "Dumbledore said before Eric could ask them to leave, "that I need to get out the way." Hearing no objection, Dumbledore continued. "When young Harry turns eleven, he will attend a school that I run, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter is a savior to my kind. Here are some things that were left for him by his parents. This locket and these rings. When he comes of age, he will be allowed his inheritance. Until then, there is already an account set up for him at Gringotts, I believe."

"I have everything he might need."

AN: I know it's short, but I'm losing inspiration fast... AND I need a beta :|


End file.
